RWBY: Bugster Wars
by darkmist111
Summary: Humans, Grimm, and Bugsters a battle with the fate of the world on the line. Too bad no one can know about it. Four fans try to win a game they don't know the rules to while avoiding interfering with a show they love to death. Hopefully they can survive on one save file.


**RWBY-Bugster War**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Monkey's Paw**

* * *

The streets of the commercial district of Vale were bright with colors and loud with an array of sounds. Thousands of stories passed through the streets as easily as people. Two people walked side by side. A young fifteen year old boy with pink hair held up by his green head band walked forward looking at his scroll before putting it was into his baggy black pants and pulling at his pink and black tee shirt that had a stubby pink character seeming jumping on it.

"Well that was a waste of time." He said bored.

The sixteen year old Faunus girl next to him sneered. She wore a jean jacket with no sleeves and a black top that had an oval shaped hole in the back for her noticeable shark fin. Her light blue hair cut short and spike made her look very dangerous when paired with her razor sharp teeth.

"Tai we both know its bullshit but stop bitchin about it!" The girl said a little more force fully than needed.

"…Beth do you think we should-"

"No"

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask!"

"You were going to ask 'Should we ask Ozpin and see if he can help us' and the answer no! We can't mess with the timeline."

"Would it be so bad if we changed things? I mean you know what's gonna happen in a couple month's most of these people are gonna die! We could change that!"

"We aren't the heroes of this story Tai so don't try to be! Our only job is to complete the game before the time limit!"

Tai looked down and grumbled.

"I'm not trying to be a hero."

Beth spit to the side in frustration. It wasn't like she liked the situation they were put in but they needed to avoid complications if they were going to win this game. Not that they'd made any progress towards that in the two weeks they'd been here. They hadn't even seen hide nor hair of a Bugster.

Suddenly Tai's stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" Beth said smirking.

"Starving! You?"

"I could eat."

The two walked over to a nearby fancy looking restaurant. The waiter sat that down at the corner of the restaurant at low lit and romantic table. Beth tried to ask for another table but Tai stopped her. She sat down and put her menu up pointedly ignoring the boy across from her. He smirked and stared at he as if her could see through the menu.

"It's been forever since we had dinner together."

Beth felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"No it hasn't we had dinner together just last night."

"I meant just us."

Beth didn't respond but started sweating. She knew this was going to come up at some point tonight.

"The last time I think was when we were on our first date. We ended up spending the entire night trying to lose Yumi and Kris."

"I know what happened." Beth said shortly.

"Kris said he gonna ask my sister to be his girlfriend soon. Figures it only took being flung into another world for him to finally buck up."

Beth put her menu down finally looking at the boy across from her.

"Look let's talk about something else okay? Please?"

Tai stopped smirking, his eyes looked hurt but also challenging.

"Okay let's talk about why you shut me out after I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"…"

"Beth please I can handle a no, I'd hate it but I could handle it, but I just need you to up front with me."

Tai took her hand over the table.

"I care about you so much but I can't do anything unless I know what you're thinking."

Beth looked panicked sad and helpless. She was a tough girl but Tai knew how to attack her in the one place she couldn't protect.

"Tai…I-"

He eyes widened as she suddenly focused behind Tai at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Oh my god."

Tai looked confused.

"What?"

"Don't look behind you!"

Naturally Tai turned his head around and saw who was at the entrance.

Chatting amongst themselves were Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

"Holy Crud"

"Stop looking!" Beth said in a loud hush smacking her friend as he looked back at her.

"Let's leave!"

"No! That'll look suspicious, we have to eat and then leave they shouldn't know us so if we act natural we won't disturb anything."

Tai ordered a classic Vale beef dish that seemed a lot like stew while Beth ordered a Mistrali Salmon dish that seemed to be a strange blend of Italian and Chinese styles. Tai tried to eat fast without seeming like he was in a hurry while Beth was slowed down because she kept stealing glances at the girls having fun. Normally this situation would be awesome like watching deleted scenes from RWBY that no one would ever see but even Tai who had wanted to contact the characters felt alarm in his chest. This was more than coincidence. It was like some cruel god had led them here and the longer they stayed the bigger chance something would go wrong.

"Check please!" Beth called trying to sound natural. As their waiter walked over they started to relax. That was their first mistake. Next to team RWBY's table a family of four a couple and their two daughters were concerned as the father started coughing violently.

"Vermello are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine Jade *Cough* just a tickl-*COUGH*!" The coughing became more violent and for a brief instance his body flickered in an orange data crash like way. The man collapsed and people in the restaurant including the Beacon girls surrounded him trying to see what the matter was.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Beth said in pure shock.

"Why now?! Why after two weeks would a Bugster appear at the worst possible time?" Tai said in exasperation. "What do we do?"

Beth clenched her shark teeth in frustration.

"We wait, once he gets carted off to the hospital and away from team RWBY we'll break in where we can perform an operation."

Almost in an act of divine Murphy's Law there was an explosion of orange goop that burst from the victim and knocked everyone around him into the walls of the restaurant knocking some of them out. The restaurant flew into a chaos as the orange data formed into a giant fat man with a distinctly familiar shape.

"Is that fucking Wario?" Beth said in disbelief.

Team RWBY took out their weapons which that seemed to be carrying with them ('Odd' Beth thought.) and started attacking the goliath showing their massive skill as huntresses jumping weaving and attacking with super human like skill. Unfortunately regardless of their skill miss signs kept showing up every time an attack connected meaning their attacks were completely ineffective. They continued this for several minutes doing more damage to the restaurant than the Bugster before Ruby finally had an attack hit her sending her to the ground while her sisters in arms called out in concern. This was the final nail in the coffin as Tai and Beth looked at each other in silent agreement. They ran out into the monster's line of sight.

"Hey!" Tai and Beth yelled together. The Bugster immediately stopped paying attention to the girls and focused on the two enemies that held the same power as itself.

"What are you doing?" Weiss yelled clearly noticing their lack of weapons.

"Get out of here it's not safe!" Yang yelled.

The two nodded at each other as two strange and large green and pink devices appeared in their hands from seemingly nowhere. They both set it on their waists as belt materialized and held them in place.

"First round!" Tai said in a sort of battle cry.

"Game start!" Beth did the same.

They brought out two circuit board like devices and clicked a trigger in the handle sending dozens of treasure chests and brown bricks across the restaurant.

" **MIGHTY ACTION X** "

" **TADDLE QUEST** "

" **HENSHIN!** "

Tai brought the Gashat around as he pulled his arm back and switched it to his other hand flipped over and placed the RG Circuit Board into the Game Driver. Beth brought her Gashat across her chest before flipping it and putting it straight down into the Game Driver.

" **GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!** "

In place of the two teen were now two stubby looking mascot like characters one with pink anime like hair the other with a blue knight's helmet.

"…What?" The four Huntresses said at once.

" **STAGE SELECT!** **SCHNEE TRAIN CART!** "

The stage select screen of a moving train expanded and transported the monster, the two riders, and unwittingly team RWBY to the virtual recreation of the Schnee freighter cart.

"Are you kidding me?! It brought them too?!" Beth said frustrated they couldn't get away from a potential temporal disruption.

"No time! Focus on the Bugster!" Ex Aid said jumping at the fake fake Mario. He rolled summersaulted jumped so fast and with no regard to physics in a way only a video game character could. Meanwhile Brave was slashing her sword at seemingly empty air yet somehow each swing dealt damage to the abomination only moving to nimbly dodge the Bugster's attacks. Brave moved next to a treasure chest and tapped it opening up to reveal an ENERGY UP power up which caused her sword to glow. She lunged toward the beast and sent out a spinning beam of energy which slammed right into Wario's face knocking him over. Seeing an opening for a combo Ex Aid triple jumped on top of Wario's stomach for the finishing blow causing the virus to break apart into millions of data bytes.

"That was awesome!" Ruby said speeding over to Brave and examining her armor like a dog sniffing a bone. "How did you do that?"

"Better question" Weiss said coldly. "Who are you people?"

Luckily for the two Kamen Riders the Bugster chose that moment to reform into his next phase.

"Get back! This isn't over!" The Bugster revived in a warped Wario based monster with purple and yellow growths making up his skin and a metallic zigzagging mustache.

"I'm a gonna win!" He yelled in a horrible Italian accent.

The Kamen rider almost instinctively moved next to each other.

"Level up!" They shouted

" **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!** "

" **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! TADDLE HERO! TADDLE FATE! TADDLE QUEST!** "

The taller and significantly less ridiculous level two forms of Kamen Rider Ex Aid and Brave stood confidently against the Boss. Ex Aid had the same head but much smaller with a pink body suit with a black circuit like design and armored shoulder pads, black and silver forearm and shin armors with green borders, along with a control pad like chest plate.

Brave like Ex Aid had the same head but much smaller than his level one form a control pad based chest plate. Different from Ex Aid was her blue and black body suit that made a sword and spiked shoulder armor, and shield on her left forearm.

"I don't need extra lives to beat you!" Ex Aid declared.

"Anyone in my way is just EXP." Brave followed up.

Wario laughed and called forth a squad of goomba and koopa based minions. A ring like the one that transformed the two Rider's appeared around both but this time with only one option as the hologram like screen transformed into a green and white hammer for Ex Aid and a two sided flame and ice sword for Brave. The two enemies crashed against each other the minion like enemies being dispatched by one or two hits from the video game based heroes. Spinning, jumping, and slashing the mob evaporated into black virus data. Once the squad was killed the two charged at the boss but were know back by its two white fists. Ex Aid pressed the A button on his hammer causing it to extend into a sword, Brave tapped the B button repeatedly and charged toward the virus as it lifted its arms to block but were broken through due to Brave's power as several HIT signs appeared while being knocked off balance opening the path for Ex Aid to jump in and continue into a combo. Wario was sent tumbling into a storage freight as the Rider's opened up a brick and chest respectively showing two SPEED UP power ups causing them to glow yellow and become blurs. Wario was knocked into the air and juggled back and forth with hits until finally being slammed into the floor making a large dent. The two armored warriors slowed back down removing their Gashats and placing them in their Finishing Move slots.

" **FINISHING MOVE! MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!** "

" **FINISHING MOVE! TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE!** "

Brave's sword was set ablaze into an inferno as the knight slashed the Mushroom Kingdom Impersonator for far away with several slashed. Ex Aid's foot started shooting out pink electricity as he jumped and kicked the monster as soon as Brave was finished roasting it leading into a physically impossible combo of kicks straight out of a video game.

The virus exploded and all that remained was the victim of the Bugster attack. The virtual world was dispelled and the party was back in the restaurant which seemed the same as they left it.

There was silence whether from awe or confusion no one could tell you but like a perfectly calm pond it couldn't last.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Asked Yang.

"And who in the world are you two?" Demanded Weiss.

Brave and Ex Aid looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Hello my name is Ex Aid and this is Brave. You probably have a ton of question but we have to meet up at headquarters." Ex Aid said backing slowing with his partner toward the restaurant entrance.

"But we'll be happy to tell you everything we know if you wait here till tomorrow until then we bid you adieu." With mock bows the two colorfully armored warriors rushed out the doors into the busy streets.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Huh… I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Ruby Rose ever the innocent said believing the strangers lie.

"Ruby!" The rest of her team admonished.

"After them!" Weiss said in a panic for answers.

RWBY rushed into the streets scrambling to find the objects of their inquiry. The two Kamen Rider were weaving in between the crowd while hitting the chests and block produced by their Gashats but continually turning up blanks. The group of girls chasing them was fast closing in and soon Ruby would be able to be in range for a supersonic tackle. But just when it looked like they were about to be captured both Ex Aid and Brave miraculously struck gold. Both Riders turned transparent and ducked into the alley way across the street staying silent as they wait for the team of Huntresses to leave. As soon as they were out of sight they De-Henshined hailed as taxi and went back to their apartment.

When the two rushed into their apartment slamming and locking the door behind them as Orange Haired boy in biker style clothing and a dark blue haired girl in military hunter gear jumped up from the couch asking what happened.

"We may have a problem." Tai said now realizing he was not prepared for what he'd asked for.


End file.
